Phantom of the opera Truth or Dare
by AlexGhost
Summary: Have a question? Have something stupid you always wanted to see your favorite character do? In this story you the reader get to choose a truth or dare for them to answer or perform. Characters from Leroux, Kay, ALW,you name it.
1. Drop in

1Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the opera, not the books, musical, or movies, only this story and my own characters.

**Phantom of the opera, Truth or Dare**

**by AlexGhost**

Hello dear readers and welcome to the Phantom of the opera version of Truth or Dare. In this fic you the reader, get to ask a truth or dare for your favorite character (from either Leroux, Kay, or ALW) to answer/perform. Since this is the first chapter and no one has (sob, cry) sent any requests I will be performing a few of my own. Now lets get started.

00000000000000

Chapter one.

Drop in.

Erik woke to the familiar blackness of his coffin and groaned. He pushed up the cover, cursing the fact that he was still alive and stepped out. To his surprise he wasn't in his room but in some strange white dimension.

"Welcome Erik." a strange voice resonated from all around him.

"Am I dead?" Erik asked hopefully while inspecting the room. He looked behind himself to find that his coffin had disappeared.

"Uh no." The voice answered, Erik sighed and pouted behind his full face mask.

"Don't worry though, you'll get to hang out with Christine while you're playing the game." The mention of Christine's name made his mood brighten. . . .until he heard the words 'Playing the game'.

"What game?" He questioned. His tone was an angry one.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. This is the room of. . . .Truth Or Dare!" the sentence was fallowed by maniacal laughter that soon turned into coughing.

"Stupid cold!"

"I don't have time for your silly games!" Erik hissed.

"Oh come on, what were you going to do? Mope around your coffin waiting to die?" The voice stated bluntly, leaving Erik speechless.

"Who are you?" He asked. Erik is never speechless for long.

" My name is AlexGhost. But you can call me A.G."

"A.G. . . .Wait your copying me-" He was cut off by her.

"Time for the next player. . . .Christine!" She announced, a door popped up on the right side of the room. Erik quickly bounded over to it, waiting for his beloved Christine. The door opened and into the room walked a curly haired brunet whom Erik didn't recognize.

"This isn't Christine!" He shouted causing the girl to back away.

"Yeah it is, this is the 2004 movie Christine." A.G answered (I'll call her m-Christine).

"But I want my Christine." Erik whined.

"Fine, fine. God, who ignited a light saber up your rectum today." A trapdoor opened above Erik's head and from it dropped the blond Leroux Christine. She crash-landed on top of him causing him to hit the floor with a soft bodily 'thump'.

"Erik?" Leroux Christine (I'll just call her Christine,) asked in confusion as she saw whom she was siting on.

"In coming." AlexGhost said as the other characters fell through the trap door. In order; Raoul, movie Raoul, Kay Raoul, Nadir, madame Giry, Meg, movie Meg, Kay Meg, Philippe, Carlotta, some ballet dancers, movie Erik (Gerik), Kay Erik (Kerik), and Erik's mom(the bitch) Madeleine. With that the trapdoor disappeared.

"More characters will come in depending on request from the readers." A.G. said trying no to laugh at the large pile of bewildered contestants.

"Oh goody." said Kerik sarcastically.

"Erik is that you?" A female voice called.

"MOTHER!?" he shouted in horror.

"Would you all get off of me!" Erik shouted from the bottom of the heap. Everyone scrambled off of each other and ran off to separate corners of the room. . . .if you could call them corners. The Eriks glared at the Raouls, except for Kerik who was glaring at his mother. Madeleine was siting with the Christines who were talking to the Megs, Philippe was talking to Raoul, Carlotta was screaming at the ballet girls and Nadir was talking to Madame Giry.

"Alright everybody welcome to Truth or Dare." A.G. announced causing every one to temporarily hush.

"We only-" A.G. was cut of by Carlotta.

"Eh! What do'a you mean by Truth or Dare'a?"

"It's a game where you have to tell a Truth or perform a Dare." A.G. answered sounding annoyed.

"Now can we continue-" she was cut off again

"A'no! I do not feel like playing your stupid game'a!" Several of the other characters nodded in agreement.

"Yeeaah. . . .Shut up." with those words a strip of ducktape magicly appeared over Carlotta's mouth. The ballet rats cheered as Carlotta failed at every attempt to get the sticky thing off of her face.

"As I was saying, we only have one truth and one dare because it took so long to start the story." The captive characters cheered.

"But first I think this room is a bit dull so I'm gonna fix it up a bit." the sound of snapping fingers echoed through the room as A.G. flicked through different scenery for the background. The first was outer space in which every one started floating and choking do to the lack of gravity and oxygen.

"No that's not it." A.G. snapped her fingers again and the room changed. They were all in a African savanna and suddenly the ground started shaking. Erik looked behind the group to see what it was, a herd of wildebeest were stampeding in there direction. They therefor screamed and ran for there lives.

"Nope." A.G. Snapped her fingers and every one was underwater. Our favorite characters were once more choking from lack of oxygen as they swam desperately for the surface.

"Nada." There was Snapping again and they were all in waist deep water.

"Where are we?" Christine asked looking around, the walls of the strange room were pink and seemed to be moving, she also noted the pieces of corn floating by.

"Um. . . .I think you're all in Raoul's stomach." A.G. answered.

"Ew!" Everyone shouted.

"How can I be in _my own _stomach?!" Raoul cried in both horror and disgusted.

"Hold on, hold on." A.G. took them all out of Raoul's belly before they could be digested. When they all opened their eyes they were back in the white room again. They all sighed in relief that they were no longer in danger. . . .or stomach acids.

"Okay ... since my last idea was making you all queasy, Try this it is your last choice-" She was about to snap her fingers when she was interrupted by Gerik.

"NO! How can you put us through all this?!" He cried.

"Haven't we suffered enough?" M-Raoul whined. A.G. ignored them and snapped her fingers one last time. The cast closed their eyes, expecting to end up some place horrible, when the scenery had changed they slowly opened them. To their surprise and alleviation they were in a nice, earth toned lounge room, it had calming lighting and the soft jazz soothed their frazzled nerves. They all nodded in approval before sitting on the sofas set around the room.

"Okay time for our first truth." AlexGhost announced causing everyone to groan.

"The first truth is from me for. . . .Nadir!"

"Oh boy." Nadir said leaning back in his chair, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Okay, Nadir when you were a little boy what did you want to be when you grew up?" A.G. asked.

"Well, when I was little I wanted to be the Daroga." He answered.

"And you accomplished your dream. lucky you." Kerik said mockingly.

"Don't start." Nadir warned, "Of course getting thrown into Mazenderan jail was never one of my aspirations." he finished, raising an eyebrow at Kerik who looked away guiltily.

"Okaaay then lets see what our dare is. This dare is for Gerik." A.G called.

"Crap." Gerik muttered under his breath.

"Alright Gerik, you must battle a horde of Mary Sues with. . . .A HERRING!"

A.G. Proclaimed. The fish popped up and hovered over to him.

"What! It can't be done!" Gerik cried holding the fish.

"Ah! He said the word!" A.G. screamed.

"What?" Gerik asked.

"Nothing." A.G. snapped her fingers transporting Gerik to a strange black place. Gerik held the fish in front of himself defensively as he heard the Mary Sues get closer. Then the disgusting, personality lacking figures emerged from the darkness. Each one of them oozing bland perfection.

"Yay Eric I'm your bestes fan ever 11111"

"Lets have hot sex arak!"

They all called with voices that sound sickeningly like that of angels. When they drew close Gerik batted at them with the fish hopping the horrid smelling creature would deter them. The beautifully foul beasts hesitated when they smelled the fish but placed designer gas masks over their lovely faces and just kept on coming. Gerik screamed as he was simultaneously raped by one thousand Mary Sues. The other characters watched in horror as this occurred.

"Well that's all for today folks. Please send us some truths and dares." A.G. announced over the sobbing coming from Gerik.

000000000000000000000000

If you have a truth or dare you would like a character to answer/perform please tell me via review or Email. The characters from my other fic Twin Red Roses might pop up in the next chapter. Oh and if you like these kind of fics LinknSaria4eva-Formerly-Bldlf has a good Legend of Zelda Truth or Dare.

Your obedient servant

AlexGhost.


	2. Lets get it started in here!

1Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the opera, not the books, musical, or movies, only this story and my own characters.

**Phantom of the opera, Truth or Dare**

**by AlexGhost**

Hello dear readers and welcome once again to the Phantom of the opera version of Truth or Dare. In this fic you the reader, get to ask a truth or dare for your favorite character (from either Leroux, Kay, or ALW) to answer or perform. I would like to give a quick thanks to those who reviewed.

Coreen Fennel

Whisper of the Winds

Lavender Froney

PhantomoftheBasket

PhanPhicPhantastic

goodtimecharlie

miranda-keene- Thank you for telling me about the typo. I couldn't spell disappeared so I used spell check when I got it wrong. Diapered was one of the options and I didn't mean to but I accidentally clicked it. A black hole with a diaper would be interesting but a diaper with a black hole, well that's another story!

samsamrk  
Thank you! Reviews make AlexGhost a happy puppy.

**Chapter 2**

lets get it started in here

The scene opens to all our favorite characters siting around doing virtually nothing. Erik, Kerik, and Gerik had became good friends and were sharing morphine. Everyone else got together with their collective groups and were chatting amongst themselves.

"Hi guys!" A.G.'s enthusiastic voice rang out through the room causing the characters to groan, all except for Gerik who started sobbing.

"I have a new character to introduce, well two actually." A.G. announced, causing more moans of displeasure. A black hole appeared in the floor and out of it a dark-skinned female was thrown. She quickly stood and glared at all the others with disdain.

"Oh shit." Kerik and Nadir both breathed as they recognized who it was.

"Our first new player was requested by Whisper of the Winds, the. . . .condom. . . .quantum. . . .? " A.G. looked at the name closely, her mispronunciation of the name made all the Kay characters snicker.

"The Khanum!" A.G. said, finaly getting the name right, the woman gave the rest of the contestants (except for Kerik whom she gave a suggestive glance) a haughtier-then-thou stare before sitting by herself.

"Okay that's miss snooty everybody." the Kahnum scoffed at the remark.

"Our second character isn't going to be participating in the game but will be my assistant." A.G. said ignoring the Kahnum's glare. A door appeared in the middle of the room. Through it walked a small girl with ebony hair, cut short. The girl appeared to be about nine or ten years old, she was dressed in a black hoody with matching chained 'clam diggers' and dark etnies.

"This is Nyx from my old phantom fic Twin red roses." A.G. said introducing her character, the girl gave the room and its inhabitants a quick glance through amber eyes. She waved at her mother Christine before sitting alone.

"We have a lot of dares today people." A.G. said causing the cast to quiver, "but we'll start with our one truth."

"This truth is for Nadir from Whisper of the Winds. Nadir do you regret saving Erik's life?" Nyx asked the Persian.

"Why does he get all the truths and no dares?" Raoul asked angrily.

"Because he's the only sane character besides Madam Giry, now shut up." A.G. said answering Raoul's question.

"Well Nadir?" A.G. said changing the subject back to him.

"Well. . . ." Nadir paused and looked to Erik who was looking away sadly (or angrily I couldn't tell).

"Can I get back to you on that?" He asked nervously.

"Take your time." A.G. said before continuing, "Alright time for our Dares!"

The characters seemed to shrink away as Nyx pulled out a list.

"Our first dare is for the Megs from Coreen Fennel." The Child announced sounding as solemn as any adult, the Megs whimpered a little.

"The Megs must kiss the Erik from their story." Nyx continued.

"What if we don't want to?" Kmeg asked bravely, Nyx peered down at the paper.

"Then you must all kiss Joseph Bouquet's dead corpse. You kiss a living corpse or a dead one those are your choices." She finished crushing the Megs hopes. The Eriks lined up as the Megs from their storys came up to give them the kiss. The Eriks all had an expression in their eyes that said 'why couldn't it have been Christine' the Megs had one saying 'why couldn't it have been Raoul'. When the task was finished the Megs scurried off to sit with the ballet rats, each one of them frantically wiping off their lips and stuffing whole packages of breath freshening gum in their mouths, with the wrapping still on .

"We have another kissing dare." Nyx said, causing the Eriks to groan.

"This one is from AlexGhost and miranda keene to Madeline." She said looking towards Erik's mother. Madeline gulped and visibly paled, the Eriks smiled.

"Madeline you must give all the Eriks two kisses, one for now and one to save." Nyx read smirking at the quote from the Kay book.

"Divine Retribution!" A.G. thundered, the Eriks all looked to Madeline and Grinned madly. Madeline stood, shaking as she walked over to the three versions of her son.

"Oh and you have to kiss the Crawford and Lon Chaney Phantom." Nyx said as the other two Phantoms randomly appeared. Erik's mother gasped with one colorless hand across her face for effect. She squared her shoulders took a deep breath and held it while she padded over to accomplish her task. She quickly finished and then passed out.

The Eriks cackled wickedly and high-fived each other. Nyx snapped her fingers and two men with a stretcher came and picked up Madeline.

"Our next dare is for Kerik." Nyx said wiping the smug grin off his face.

"This one is kinda cruel." A.G. announced, making Kerik nervous.

"The dare is from PhantomoftheBasket. Kerik you are to be put in a cage in which you will have to escape before the monkey can finish this twelve foot banana." Nyx finished and pointed to the monkey and the super-sized fruit(spiced it up a bit PotB). With the snap of Nyx's fingers Kerik found himself inside a cage similar to the one from his puerility. The repressed childhood trauma hit him like a sledgehammer. He was soon on the floor of the cell twitching and spazing. The Monkey had already begun eating the banana but after eating three inches of it the practical primate burped politely and fell asleep.

"Aw. Mister giggles fell asleep." A.G. said, a resounding awing came from most of the females except for Nyx, the Kahnum, Mme. Giry and one ballet rat that had died somehow.

"Come on man you can do this! The damn monkey is sleeping." Erik said trying to motivate Kerik. Kerik just twitched and gargled a bit.

"Alright while he's preoccupied lets do the truth sent by miranda keene introduce her requested character." A.G. suggested. A door similar to the one Nyx entered from popped up and opened. Out of it walked a rather baffled looking young boy about Nyx's age. His blond hair bounced with his movements as he walked over to Nyx's side.

"The requested character is my brother Charles De Changy." Nyx announced

"Hi." Charles said as he waved to the other members. (I know that Charley in the Kay book isn't blond but in my other phantom fic he is. He and Nyx are twins. She inherited the black hair and he looks more like his mother. I thought it would be cute to put them together.)

"This truth is for Kristine (that's what I call Kay Christine)." Charles said reading off of the list Nyx was holding. Kristine dropped the ball-point pen she had found looked up from the doodle she was drawing on Christine's arm. Her surprise was obvious but Christine closed her mouth with a snap before any flies could get in.

"F-for me?" she asked nervously, (even though the truths have been less harsh then the dares) she was answered with a curt nod from the twins.

"miranda keene wants to know why you chose Raoul or 'le fop' as she calls him." Nyx read giggling quietly at the name her surrogate father had been called.

"Well I suppose I went with Raoul because Kerik told me that he was going to die and because he wanted me to." Kristine said staring at her hands. Kerik popped up from where he was lying on the cage floor.

"So what your saying is if I told you I wasn't going to die that you'd come back with me?" Kerik asked excitedly.

"Umm. . . .well." Kerik cut her of before she could even finish.

"I'm not gunna die! I feel happy, OH SO HAPPY!" Kerik cried crazily as he grasped the bars and shook them. Unfortunately (and yet fortunately for him) this caused the side of the cage to fall over. Both freeing him and making him fall face first ( or mask first) to crash onto the ground.

"Oh look he finaly got out." A.G. said making the monkey and banana vanish. The cage just seemed to melt away as Kerik scrambled over to Kristine and nuzzled against her breasts. Kristine just held him, a bit confused by his strange words (aka. The Monty python quote)and by the melting of the cage.

"Hey lego my Ego!" Kraoul cried, yelling at the toaster that was burning his waffle, totally unawares as to what Kristine and Kerik were doing.

"I want some loving." Erik said with a pout in his voice.

"Oh come here honey."Christine said to him, he happily scampered over and cuddled next to her.

"Heeey!" Raoul whined.

"You come here too." Christine said holding out her arm to him. He skittered over and cuddled on the other side of Christine.

"Damn Chrissy you're such a HO." Meg said z-snapping.

"She's not a whore, she's a pimp." A.G. corrected.

"The Kahnum is a whore." A.G. finished ignoring the burning gaze the Persian woman sent.

"Alright the next dare is from miranda keene for Gerik." Charles said interrupting the pimping and the glaring. Gerik started sobbing as soon as he heard his name, still traumatized from the mass rape.

"Gerik you have to show us your 'mad cape skills'." The boy said, Gerik's face, or the visible left side, lighted instantly. He jumped into the middle of the room and began his little cape dance, simultaneously turning every woman in the room on. A boombox appeared next to him and started playing 'stand out'. Gerik quickly began singing along.

Open up your eyes take a look at me  
If the picture fits in your memoryI've been dreamin by the rythym like the beat of a heart  
And I won't stop until I start to stand out

Some people settle for the typical thing  
Livin' all their lives waitin' in the wings  
It ain't a question of 'if', just a matter of time  
Before I move to the front of the line

And once you're watchin' ev'ry move that I make  
Ya gotta believe that I got what it takes

(Chorus)  
To stand out  
Above the crowd  
Even if I gotta shout out loud  
'Til mine is the only face you see  
Gonna stand out 'til you notice me

If the squeaky wheels always gettin the greese  
I'm totally devoted to disturbin the peace  
And I'll do it all again, when I get it done  
Until I become your number one

No method to the madness and means of escape  
Gonna break every rule I'll bend them all out of shape  
It ain't a question of 'how' just a matter of when  
You get the message that I'm tryin to send

I'm under a spell, I'm in over my head  
And you kno I'm going all of the way, till the end

To stand out  
Above the crowd  
Even if I gotta shout out loud'Til mine is the only face you see  
Gonna stand out 'til you notice me, yeah

If I could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just  
Walkin' by  
There's nothin' that I wouldn't do  
If it was gettin' you to notice  
I'm alive

All I need is half a chance, a second thought, a second glance'll prove  
I got whatever it takes  
It's a piece of cake

To stand out  
Above the crowd  
Even if I gotta shout out loud  
'Til mine is the only face you see  
Gonna stand out  
Stand out, hey  
Stand out!  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah!)  
Stand out!  
(Hmph!)  
'Til mine's the only face you see  
Gonna stand out  
'Til you notice me

Every one clapped enthusiastically when he finished and then there was a mass orgy. . . .no not really.

"Okay everyone we only have one dare left." A.G. announced, the characters cheered and waited for the last dare to be called.

"This dare is from Whisper of the winds for Erik and Raoul." Nyx and Charley said, doing that whole creepy twin thing where they finish each others sentence. Both Erik and Raoul didn't look very happy to be paired together but they nodded at each other. They were ready to get this over with. "The reviewer requested that you both sing a heavy metal song together but I don't listen to heavy metal so I don't know a song.(Sorry Wotw) I however, know a heavy rock song that would do nicely." A.G. said, Erik and Raoul both nodded.

"You are to sing River below by Billy Talent." A.G. announced. Nyx put the Billy talent CD into the boombox and pressed play.

Raoul: Rejected!

Erik: since day one-

Raoul: My name is!

Erik: bastard son-

Raoul: Blue collar!

Erik: working man-

Raoul: Devises!

Erik: Master plan-

Raoul: Bi-polar!

Erik: with a mental side arm!

Erik: I'm sick and I'm twisted. I'm broken you can't fix it. Don't make me cause I'll do it. Red button and we'll all go.

Erik and Raoul: Into the river below! I'm running from the inferno!  
Erik: They'll think I'm insane but you'll all know my name!  
Erik and Raoul: Into the river below...I'm running from the inferno...  
I'll take all the blame, the front page and the fame!  
Raoul: Contraption!

Erik: made up of-  
Raoul: Nuts and bolts!

Erik: creates the-  
Raoul: New monster!

Erik: to burn your family tree down!  
Raoul: Tick-tocking!

Erik: times up now-  
Raoul: Split second!

Erik: the world frowns-  
Raoul: Lonely heart!

Erik: never had nobody!

Erik: I'm sick and I'm twisted. I'm broken you can't fix it. Don't make me cause I'll do it. Red button and we'll all go.

Erik and Raoul: Into the river below! I'm running from the inferno!  
Erik: They'll think I'm insane but you'll all know my name!  
Erik and Raoul: Into the river below! I'm running from the inferno!  
Erik: I'll take all the blame. The front page and the fame.  
Raoul: Into the river below! Into the river below! Into the river below! Into the river below!

Erik and Raoul: Into the river below! I'm running from the inferno!  
Erik: They'll think I'm insane but you'll all know my name!  
Erik and Raoul: Into the river below! I'm running from the inferno!  
Erik: I'll take all the blame, the front page and the fame!  
Erik: Yeah I'll take all the blame. The front page and the fame .But you'll all know my name. And you'll think I'm insane. But you'll all know my name. But you'll think I'm insane!

111111111111111111

I'm sorry for all of those who's dare or truth I didn't write but there were so many that I couldn't fit them all into one chapter. Now I'm going to get down on my knees and beg you to read my other Phanfic Twin red roses. Please tell me if I made any mistakes in my writing so I can become a better writer.


	3. Who let the dogs out?

1Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the opera, not the books, musical, or movies, only this story and my own characters.

**Phantom of the opera, Truth or Dare**

**by AlexGhost**

Hello dear readers and welcome once again to the Phantom of the opera version of Truth or Dare. In this fic you the reader, get to ask a truth or dare for your favorite character (from either Leroux, Kay, or ALW) to answer or perform. I would like to give a quick thanks to those who reviewed.

Coreen Fennel

Whisper of the Winds

Lavender Froney

PhantomoftheBasket

PhanPhicPhantastic

goodtimecharlie

miranda-keene

samsamrk

Dalia N'Shard  
Venomlover

Phantom Of the Opera Phan

Shattered Rose of the Past  
Moriko Csove Doyle

and company.  
Thank you! Reviews make AlexGhost kiss the stars. Also, sorry it took me so long, life got in the way. People tried to make me do stuff, like homework.

**Chapter 3**

Who let the dogs out

We once again return to the lovely earth tone lounge and its unenthusiastic inhabitants. The characters were lounging about, as that is what you do in a 'lounge room', and doing nothing of any particular interest. The Eriks had accepted Nyx into their group(you all know how Kerik likes kids 'flash back to Reza') and were engaged in a riveting conversation about grasshoppers and scorpions. The Christines and Megs were with the other ballet girls. Madame Giry was talking to Nadir again,(they had become close friends) Charley also joined them. The Raouls were whining about Christine to Philippe and the Khanum and Carlotta got together in a corner because no one likes them.

"Hi guys!" AlexGhost boomed causing both moans and sobs from the cast.

"We have some new characters to introduce." She finished, ignoring the sounds of protest. Nyx stood and pulled a clipboard out of her hoody.

"The first character was requested by Delia N'Shard. Her request was Kay Charles (my version is Charley)." When Nyx finished a door apeared in the center of the room and through it walked a black haired sixteen year old.

"Hey Charles, my brother from another version of my mother." Nyx said as they performed some weird complicated handshake. Charles went and sat with his mother following behind him was every ones favorite siamese cat Ayesha.

"Alright first things first, Nadir have you figured out the answer to the question asked last night?" A.G. asked.

"No." He replied looking embarrassed.

"Its alright man, take your time. We have a dare for you later on."AlexGhost said, Nadir sunk a little in his chair.

"Take it away Nyx." the authoress commanded. Nyx pulled out her handy dandy clip board and flipped one of the pages.

"Our fist truth is from Moriko Cosove Doyle for Movie meg." She announced, Mmeg tried to hide behind all the other Megs but was cast forth.

"The reviewer wants to know, how did you get your pants dry so 'freakin fast' when you were in Gerik's lair?"

"Oh well thats simple." Mmeg said looking a bit more confident.

"I had another pair of pants under the wet ones." She answered.

"Wouldn't they get wet to?" Nyx asked.

"No the top pair were rubber." Mmeg answered.

"Oh my God! You wear rubber pants too! I'm not the only one who wets the bed!" Mraoul cried happily, Mmeg walked over and slapped him. (I don't hate Raoul but I don't like the movie version.)

"Okay. . . .Next truth!" A.G. ordered so to change the subject.

"This one is from fencergirl00 for Gerik." Gerik stood and attempted to look brave.

"Gerik the reviewer wonders why you didn't kill Raoul while you had the chance. I quote. 'I mean, Monsieur Le Fantom had such an opportune chance when Raoul's sleeping outside the ballet rats' dorms in the movie'." Nyx said quoting from the review.

"Well, that would be so anticlimactic and I wouldn't get to wear my sexy Don Juan costume." He said pulling his cloths off, underneath was the said costume.

"Do you wear that all the time?" AlexGhost asked.

"No, only when the timing is right." Gerik answered smugly showing of his groin-tight pants.

"Well Gerry I'm afraid I am going to have to steal your clothes." Said Alexghost.

"What?" Gerik asked, unfortunately too late. Next thing he knew he was naked, he wasn't even wearing any underwear (apparently he had decided to go commando).

"Put some pants on!" Nadir and Mme. Giry cried as they covered Charley and Nyx's eyes.

"Oh my." said the Christines and Megs.

". . . ." the Khanum was turned on.

"Squee!" the ballet rats squealed and giggled.

"Mine is bigger." Erik and Kerik said in unison. A.G. snapped her fingers, Gerik then found himself in his armor from the movie 300.

"Sparta!" AlexGhost cried causing the room to shake. Then suddenly one of the walls exploded and through it charged hundreds of screeching 300 fans. They stole Gerik who screamed all the way.

"OH NOT THIS AGAIN!" A door appeared on the opposite side of the room and AlexGhost ran out of it, she was wearing Gerik's clothes which had magicly shrunk to her size.

"Damn you 300 fans!" She yelled before turning to Nyx.

"Nyx take care of things while I'm gone." she commanded pulling her rapier out of its sheath. The hole in the wall repaired itself when the had authoress ran through it.

"All right and now for our first dare." Nyx said pulling Mme. Giry's hand off of her eyes. The cast gave no mummers of protest as they were still confused by the events that had just happened.

"This dare is for Nadir from Venomlover." Nadir massaged his temples.

"The reviewer dares you to slap the Khanum for every person she has condemned to death." Nyx read.

"I don't believe in hitting women." Nadir protested.

"Oh come on! You know you want to. She's pure evil." Nyx said, the Khanum gave a glare."plus the faster you start the faster it will be over." She finished, Nadir sighed (he does that a lot) and walked over to the Khanum. who was chained to the chair so she couldn't escape.

"Do it, do it, do it!" the remaining Eriks cheered. Nadir then began slapping the Khanum., over and over and over and over x a million.

"Okay since that's going to take a while, the next dare is for the Eriks from Phantom Of the Opera Phan." Nyx read, the Eriks stopped their cheering and looked in her direction.

"She wishes for you to do something horrible, of your choice, to the Raouls." The Eriks smiled maliciously when she finished reading the dare. The Raouls gulped when they found themselves strapped to chairs. The Eriks stalked over both of them giddy as school girls, the Christines and Philippe made a move to protest but were detained in a large hamster cage. Erik reached into his opera cloak of magic pockets and pulled out. . . .COSTUME MAKEUP! The Raoul's looked at each other feeling rather confused, Mraoul peed himself. Soon they all pissed themselves as the Eriks drew ever closer with the costume composition, their expression, or the vibes they were sending out cause they were both wearing full face masks, spelt doom. The Eriks pounced on the Raouls creating a cartoonish dust cloud, out of which came several shrieks and cries of mercy. When the cloud dissipated Kerik and Erik looked very pleased with themselves, the Raouls were still confused about what had been done to them. Then the Eriks pulled out a mirror which the Raouls instinctively looked too. They all screamed as, to their horror, they all looked like, well. . . .like Erik.

"Nooooooooooo!" they all squalled simultaneously, the Eriks laughed manically. Erik stopped laughing when he felt something strange, he parted his cloak and found Nyx rummaging through his pockets.

"What else do you have in here?" she said to herself as she pulled random items out of his pockets. She found; his Punjab, a pack of gum, a pistol, another Punjab, an anvil, a sledgehammer, a picture of her mother Christine in her underwear (she blushed and stuffed that one back in the pocket), an ipod (which she pocketed), opera gloves, a machine gun, his fedora (which she put on), and some chocolate (that she quickly began eating). She made a move to continue but Erik stopped her.

"Do you mind child!" he shouted.

"No." Nyx said mischievously before running off with his chocolate and hat. "Hey come back here that chocolate is for Christine!"

"Who keeps chocolate in their pocket?" Meg asked no one in particular.

"I want some chocolate." Christine said pouting.

"I'd give you some but she stole it!" Erik called as he continued chasing Nyx around the room.

"Oh come on Erik, why would I accept chocolate from you? It would probably be drugged." Erik cried a little when Christine said this.

As it turns out the chocolate was drugged, as Nyx was running she found herself becoming very dizzy. She crashed into Nadir, who was still slapping the Khanum, and there after passed out. Nadir being the gentleman he was, stopped what he was doing and carried Nyx over to a couch and set her down. He then returned to what he was doing, the Khanum's face by now was bright red from being slapped so much. Erik walked over to Nyx and took his hat and the half eaten chocolate. Kerik walked over and poked her.

"What drug did you put in that chocolate." He asked Erik.

"Um. . . . a sedative and a light hallucinogenic. . . ." Erik began answering.

"You mean morphine."

"Yes." Erik said looking away. Christine stormed over to Erik and punched him in the balls.

"Thats for drugging my child!" She shouted before walking over to Nyx and making sure she was okay.

"Sorry." Erik squeaked in a high pitched voice. In the background the Raouls were screaming, Erik was lying on the floor holding his crotch, Nyx was drugged, Philippe was still stuck in the hamster cage, Nadir was slapping the Khanum, the ballet girls were eating themselves, Ayesha was high on catnip, Carlotta was screaming at the Raouls to stop screaming, this is a run on sentence, basically everything was in chaos.

"Hey!" a voice resonated throughout the room causing every one to freeze. A massive arch way apeared in one of the walls and through it walked a battered and bruised AlexGhost carrying a passed out Gerik over her shoulder. She dropped Gerik on the ground and raised a hand, a clipboard apeared above her it. She took hold of it and then looked to Charles and Charley.

"Seeing as Nyx is incapacitated you two shall be my assistants for the time being." she commanded, Charles and Charley nodded taking the clipboard.

"If anything like this happens again drug substances will no longer be permitted." the authoress warned before disappearing, this unnerved the Eriks who were on morphine and the ballet rats who were smoking pot.

"Alright this chapter is way to long so were gonna finish this up. C team brake out the dares!" AG said, the Charleys immediately got to work.

"Our next dare is for Gerik from Erik's Daughter." They announced, Erik spat out the tea he was drinking.

"I HAVE A DAUGHTER!" He shouted.

"No its just a pen name." Charley said.

"Actualy Erik there is something I wanted to talk to you about. . . ." Christine began, Erik swallowed.

"Gerik the reviewer dares you to shave off all of Mraoul's hair." They said, giving each other nervous glances. Mraoul, who had just gotten the makeup off of his face, started crying when he heard this.

"I'll happily oblige." Gerik said pulling an electric razor out of his pocket, cause like all the other Eriks he has all kinds of things in his pockets. He leapt on Mraoul and began chopping his hair off.

"Our next dare is for Carlotta from mrmistoffelees."Charles said ignoring Mraoul's screaming. Carlotta pretended to be angry but was secretly happy that she was finally getting everyone's attention.

"The reviewer wishes for you to get singing lessons." Carlotta looked excited and then angry.

"What! I do'n need lessons! My voice is perfect'a!" She screeched.

"Um a no it is not'a" A.G. said mockingly as she snapped her fingers, making another piece of ducktape appear over Carlotta's big mouth.

"I'm getting tired can I stop?" Nadir asked, he had been slapping the Khanum for at least an hour now and his hand was getting cramped.

"Yeah thats good for now." A.G. said, Nadir found a seat and some tea.

"Alright one more dare!" A.G. called.

"Our last dare for today is from Moriko Cosove Doyle. The reviwer wants to see Gerik perform a song shirtless and for it to be posted on YouTube. The song we chose out of the list was 'Geek in pink' by Jason Mraz." They read, Charley pulled a tape-recorder out of his hoody. Gerik who loved to do things shirtless and who had just finished shaving Mraoul, quickly jumped to the task. He ripped off his shirt and began to sing. ( MCD I did make changes to the song)

A.G: YO brother A to Z.

Gerik: Yo wassup B?

A.G: Yo, brother what time is it?

Gerik: Haha its laundry time.

Gerik: Well, let the Phantom in the mask take a stab at it  
If you like the way I'm thinkin' baby wink at it  
I may be skeletal at times but I'm fat fulla rhymes  
Pass me the punjab and I'm a grab at it  
Well, isn't it delicious, crazy way that I'm killin'  
'Cause baby listen to this, don't wanna miss it while he's choke'n'  
Sometimes you gotta fit in to get in  
But don't ever quit cause soon I'm gonna let you in but see

I don't care what she might think about me  
You can sing without me if you want  
I could be the one to take her home  
Baby we could rock the night alone  
If we never get down it wouldn't be a let down  
But sugar don't forget what you already know  
I could be the one to turn you out  
We could be the talk across the opera  
Don't judge me by the mask, confuse it for another  
You might regret what you let slip away

Like the phantom in the mask  
Like the phantom in the mask, mask, mask  
The phantom in the mask, yeah

Well this relationship fodder don't mean to bother nobody  
But Cupid's automatic musta fired multiple shots at herBecause she fall in love too often that's what the matter  
At least I talk about it keep a pattern of flattery and   
She was starin' through the doorframe  
Eyeing me down like already a bad boyfriend  
Well she can get her toys outta the drawer then  
Cause I ain't comin' home I don't need that attention, see

I don't care what she might think about me  
You'll get by without me if she wants  
I could be the one to take her home  
Baby we could rock the night alone  
If we never get down it wouldn't be the let down  
But sugar don't forget what you already know  
I could be the one to turn you out  
We could be the talk across the opera  
Don't judge it by the mask, confuse it for another  
You might regret what you let slip away

Hey baby look at me go  
From zero to hero  
You better take it from a phantom like me  
I can save you from unoriginal fop-fops  
Who wouldn't care if you com...plete him or not

So what I've got a short temper span  
A lasso in my hand  
Because I'd rather have the afternoon, relax and understand  
My hip hop and flip-flops it don't stop with the opera  
A shot to mock you kinda puts me in the tight spot  
The hype is nothing more than hoo-ha so I'm  
Developing a language and I'm callin' it my own  
So take a peek into the chamber and you'll see what I mean  
That on the other side the grass is hotter

I don't care what she might think about me  
You'll get by without me if you want  
I could be the one to take you/her home  
Baby we could rock the night alone  
If we never get down it wouldn't be the let down  
But sugar don't forget what you already know  
I could be the one to turn you out/on  
We could be the talk across the opera  
Don't judge it by the mask, confuse it for anotherYou might regret what you let slip away  
Like the phantom in the mask  
Well, I'm the phantom in the mask, yo mask mask

Phantom is the killer of all, I'm the phantom in the mask yeah  
So I'm the phantom yo, in the mask yo.  
Hahah, y'all phantom is the new killer of you all  
I'm the phantom in the mask

Gerik finished and the video was posted in seven different languages. On the internet fans all over the world keeled over in sheer excitement.   
"Well folks that all for this chapter, if I didn't get to your dare I'll most likely get to it in the next chapter. I would really like it if there was more dares and truths for Erik and Kerik, and the other characters that don't get much attention." A.G. said replaying the video in German to her friends.

" Now I'm going to beg you to read my other fanfic Twin Red Roses, I've edited recently and I'm not posting another chapter 'till I've got four reviews. I am a comment whore!" AlexGhost does a strip dance, every one goes blind.

00000000000000

Send more truths and dares, if you have any helpful suggestions please give me tips. Please read Twin Red Roses or face my wrath. If you liked this story you might like the other. Oh and look out for the squirrels, their watching.


	4. Sandwiches are good

1Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the opera, not the books, musical, or movies, only this story and my own characters.

**Phantom of the opera, Truth or Dare**

**by AlexGhost**

Hello dear readers and welcome once again to the Phantom of the opera version of Truth or Dare. In this fic you the reader, get to ask a truth or dare for your favorite character (from either Leroux, Kay, or ALW) to answer or perform. I would like to give a quick thanks to those who reviewed.

Coreen Fennel

Whisper of the Winds

Lavender Froney

PhantomoftheBasket

PhanPhicPhantastic

goodtimecharlie

miranda-keene

samsamrk

Dalia N'Shard  
Venomlover

Phantom Of the Opera Phan

Shattered Rose of the Past  
Moriko Csove Doyle

and company. I can't keep writing you all.  
Thank you! Reviews make AlexGhost not abuse drugs. I got C2-ed XD! Thanks people!

**Chapter 4**

Sandwiches are good

The scene opens and we see a brunette girl sitting before a computer screen. Her green eyes were brightened by the light from the screen, and in them could be seen a mischievous intent. Looking to the monitor we see the game Sims2 is being played, the characters that the girl created were all imitations of Phantom of the opera characters. The mouse pointer darted across the screen to the Christine sim and clicked, it scrolled around the options until it reached the one that read 'have public whooho'. The object was selected and the Erik sim pounced on the Christine sim, they then proceeded to have sex in public. All the other characters turned and watched, some were cheering and others were in shock and horror. The girl finaly notices our presence and turns around.

"Oh hello, welcome to the next chapter of Phantom of the opera Truth or Dare." AlexGhost said, quickly looking back to the screen and shutting her game off. She shifted around in her seat and looked nervously to the audience (a.k.a you and every one else reading) wondering why they were all staring at her. She fiddled with the edge of her black shirt.

"Umm. . . . shouldn't you guys be reading a fanfic or something?" she asked.

"We are, yours." said a random audience member.

"Well you see thats the problem, you can't." AlexGhost said running a hand nervously through her short hair.

"What!" Screamed the audience.

"We didn't give you a C2 so that you could deny us the pleasure of reading your fic!" one of them yelled.

"They blocked out my cameras okay!" A.G. yelled back.

"I went to see what was going on with the contestants and the cameras weren't working! I have Nyx and Charley working on it so just wait until then." She finished crossing her arms in a huff.

"Well you could at least entertain us until then." suggested on of the viewers. The others agreed. Some of them mentioning that they would like to see a dance.

"_Let something happen please, I can't dance._" A.G. thought to herself, pleading to whoever was listening. Just then two hands emerged from the computer screen and rapped themselves around AlexGhost's throat. Instinctively her hands shot up and attempted to stop the others from crushing her trachea. She thrust herself forward pulling her assailant all the way out of the monitor, it was Erik. AlexGhost jabbed her foot squarely into his groin, the immense pain that followed caused Erik to let go of her throat. The audience now thoroughly entertained, began to place bets on who was going to kill whom, most of them bet on Erik for the win.

"Erik! I should have known." A.G. said as she stood. Erik glared at her from his place on the floor, still holding his throbbing groin.

"That you should have mademoiselle, remember. . . ." he sprang up. "Keep your hand at the level of your eyes!" his lasso was flying before AlexGhost could react. The notorious catgut rope fell over her head and tightened around her neck.

"Ack!" Was all she could manage as he slammed her into the wall, pulling the rope tighter all the while.

"I am not one for killing women but I must say dear girl you have driven me to the edge!" He said menacingly.

"Don't. . . .even think. . . . about it E. . . .Erik I . . . .know-your weak-ness." A.G. struggled to say as she tugged at the rope around her neck.

"Oh and what would that be my dear?" Erik asked, sounding sure of himself. AlexGhost reached into her pants pocket and pulled out. . . . an Oreo! Erik gasped as the delicious cookie was thrust before him. He dropped the rope and made a grab for the cookie, but A.G. was too fast. She stepped to the side and pulled the Punjab off of herself, throwing it as faraway as she could. Erik grabbed for the cookie again, this time AlexGhost let him have it. He quickly ate the treat and chased after A.G. when he spotted another in her hands. She lead him into a strange white room, in the center of the room was a large crystal ball about 5'5 feet tall. Through the glass one can see the nice earth tone lounge and its prisoners. A.G. threw the precious cookie at the orb, it warped through the glass and fell into the lounge. Erik followed it down, landing on Raoul who was just about to pick up the Oreo and scarf it down. AlexGhost walked around the crystal globe and to a desk which protruded from it. On the desk was a keyboard and a microphone. She sat down in the comfortable looking computer chair and began typing.

We once again return to the Earth toned lounge room and its amusingly depressed prisoners. The characters were in their groups, trying desperately too escape the choking fog of misery that hung in the atmosphere. Charles and Charley were playing monopoly with Philippe,who was still stuck in the hamster cage, Nadir, and Mme Giry. The ballet girls were setting fire to each other out of boredom, so the Megs relocated themselves to go sit with the Christines. Carlotta and the Khanum were devising a plan to destroy all the others and become the queens of the world. The Raouls were consoling each other, still suffering from trauma caused by the events in last chapter. Nyx was sitting in Eriks lap eating non-drugged chocolate, the two had forged a relationship after Christine told Erik something that made him pass out and have a couple of seizures. Finaly, Kerik was picking on Gerik because his deformity looks like a case of bad sunburn.

"Hiiiii Guyyys!" A.G.'s voice called, causing sobs and moans of anguish to erupt from the cast.

"Do you know what time it is!?" she cried happily, the raouls screamed.

"Its game time!" then a clipboard apeared above them all and slowly floated down towards the center of the floor. Nyx walked over and took in her hands flipping the pages to this chapters fresh batch of truths and dares.

"Today's first truth is for Christine from Nocturna Musique." Nyx read. Christine looked up from the word puzzle she was trying to do and sighed.

"The reviewer wants to know, what is your worst fear." Christine stared at her word puzzle and thought hard, she was scared of a lot of things but what was her worst fear. She looked to Erik, who started crying, thinking that she was going to say that he was her fear.

"Squirrels ." she stated.

"What?" everyone asked sounding confused.

"Yes squirrels, they're the ones that killed my father." She said, squinting and looking around nervously.

"I thought your father died of a disease." Raoul asked.

"Thats what the doctors told everyone, but I know the truth. I saw them do it!" She cried.

"You really need to keep an eye on those squirrels, they can be rather rambunctious." A.G. said agreeing with Christine.

"Christine I just can't believe that squirrels killed your father." Raoul said trying to sound adult.

"Your just like the rest of them! They never believe me, no one does." with that she started crying and Erik ran over to her side.

"Its alright Erik believes Christine." he said in a soothing voice, he rapped his bony arms around Christine and she hugged him back. Raoul fumed as Erik stuck his tongue out at him.

"Our next truth is for Mchristine from TheBlackestOfRoses." Nyx read, turning away as Erik and Christine began making out. Mchristine looked up from her finger painting curiously.

"The reviewer would like to know, if Gerik hadn't killed Bouquet, would you have chosen him over Raoul."

Mchristine thought for a moment, then a minute, then thirty minutes, then she had a snack, then an hour, and then a day.

"Well I suppose it depends on who has the bigger penis."

"Christine?!" Everyone cried out in shock.

"What?" She asked.

"Alright our next truth is for Erik from MetalMyersJason." Nyx announced Erik stopped what he was doing when he heard Nyx.

"The reviewer wants to know, are you angry about how 'fubar' your story has become lately."

"Well yes actually, in fact it pisses Erik off." he started, clenching his fists. "For one thing, Erik does not look like that!" he thrust his hand in Gerik's direction. Gerik suddenly felt alone and unwanted, so he left to go find a corner to cry in.

"Secondly I do not live in a cave, I live in a very nice house." he stated indigently, crossing his arms.

"Lastly, Christine is blond." he finished. Mchristine suddenly also felt alone and unwanted, so she joined Gerik in his corner, then they started making out. Then Erik went back to making out with Christine.

"Okay and our next truth is for Kerik from MetalMyersJason." Kerik looked up from his gameboy irritably.

"The reviewer wants to know if you feel anything for the Khanum." Nyx read. The Khanum glanced at Kerik with a look of interest.

"Yes I do." he started, she looked surprised. "Extreme dislike." he finished and continued playing Pokemon on his gameboy. The Khanum huffed and turned away.

"Oh yeah Nadir you didn't finish slapping her yet did you?" AlexGhost asked .

"No. . . .but-" He began

"Alright get back to it!" A.G. said happily. Nadir sighed and continued his tiring task of slapping the Khanum.

"Our last truth for to day is for Kristine from Dalia N'Shard." Nyx read, averting her eyes from the massive making out fest. Kristine looked up from her burrito, munching happily on what she had in her mouth

"The reviewer would like you to tell Charles who his real father is." Kristine started choking on the burrito she was eating.

"That-that's not a truth thats a dare!" She cried, trying to escape her fate.

"Not really, your telling the truth to Charles." Nyx corrected. Kristine rung the material of her skirts in her hands, Charles looked at her curiously.

"Charles. . . .your real father is Kerik." Kristine said. Kerik upon hearing this accidentally crushed his gameboy in surprise and shock. Charles spat up his soda and Kraoul peed himself.

"Well thats it for today's truths, now on to the d-" Nyx was cut of by a yell.

"Wait!" Just then Dalia N'Shard, who's description I can't write because she never sent it to me, came running in via a convenient window. She charged at a breakneck speed towards Charles, who unfortunately didn't have any time to react. She glomped him with the force of a thousand suns, causing a large crater to form in the middle of the room, from which small pitchfork baring demons to leapt from. Charlotta screamed, and surprisingly it sounded better then her singing, as the raouls peed themselves. The kids stood and watched, Nadir was to preoccupied with slapping to notice, and Mme Giry whipped out her cane (which transformed into a lightsaber) and started battling the demons. The Eriks joined the demons in their goal of creating mass chaos. The ballet girls, megs, and Christines stood on tables and screamed, seeing as that is all Victorian women are capable of (besides fainting and swooning). Finaly, Philippe. . . .well he was still trapped in the hamster cage.

"Enough!" AlexGhost's voice boomed. At the sound of her voice the crater reopened and the demons were carried back in by a pack of platypus dressed in red uniforms. It took several of the platypuses to cart Dalia N'Shard down with them. When everything had resumed its normal unhappy state AlexGhost spoke once more.

"God, you go for a potty break and look what happens." she said, clearly exasperated.

"Well what's our first dare?" A.G. asked after a long silence.

"Our first dare is from Dalia N'Shard." Nyx began, the sound of the reviewers name caused several groans.

"The reviewer would like Kerik to abstain from morphine one month for every time he's attempted suicide." Nyx finished. Kerik started crying when his syringe was confiscated, he had a total of three hundred and seventy six months. The other Eriks all gave him sympathetic pats on the back.

"Alright our next dare is for every one from frodoschick." Nyx read.

"Oh, Oh! I wanna announce it!" A.G twittered with dark glee.

"The reviewer dares everyone to have. . . . A MASSIVE EXPIRED FOOD FIGHT! WITH SAUCES, PIES, EGGS AND WHATEVER ELSE IS STICKY AND YUCKY!!" She cried at the top of her lungs. Suddenly everyone was armed with disgusting, oozing foods. There was a moment of silence, the contestants eyed each other warily. The Eriks smiled, all those years of using the Punjab had given them expert aim. Madame Giry and Nadir sighed in agitation at the immaturity of the dare. The Christines, Megs and ballet girls looked a bit nervous. Philippe banged on the wall of the hamster cage and every one else prepared themselves. Then the first pie was thrown and all hell was raised. Ooze and crud was flung hitting and missing, causing trauma both mental and physical. Carlotta was pilled with rotting fruit, the Khanum was recovering from being slapped so much. The Raouls got gunk in their hair, Kraoul had an apple shoved in an uncomfortable place and Mraoul was crying over spilt milk(literally). Christine tripped over a banana peal, Kristine was hiding behind an over turned table and Mchristine was throwing tomatoes at Gerik for stealing her eye liner. The ballet girls were dragged off and devoured by hyenas. Erik got jelly in his nose hole, Kerik was crying in a corner because he didn't have any morphine and Gerik was shoving potatoes into a rocket launcher. The megs were throwing pies at everyone and Charles, Charley, and Nyx were throwing balloons filled with gravy and bacon fat. Last but not least, Nadir and Madam Giry were hanging out in the hamster cage with Philippe so they wouldn't get dirty. Sooner or later the pandemonium had to end, the arsenal of icky things disappeared and the contestants were left in the filth.

"Eww, we're all gross." Mraoul commented, trying to get some gravy off of his shirt.

"Yeah, can we take a bath please." Meg asked.

"Okay." A.G said happily. Just then a door opened in the ceiling and dish soap dribbled down onto the cast.

"What the devil!" Erik cried when he got some in his eyes. Then through the same hole, a torrent of water came rushing down. Soon the room was filled with water and the characters were left to drown in the suds. Then the water swished about like it would in a washing machine, back and forth until it finaly drained away. The furniture fell back into pace but that more then what could be said about the cast, whom was sprawled about haphazardly.

"Our next dare if from L'Arcange for Erik." Nyx said, when she wasn't feeling disorientated anymore. Erik, whom was still cleaning jelly out of his nose hole, looked to Nyx.

"The reviewer would like you to serenade Christine about. . . .eggplants." Both Nyx and Erik looked a bit confused when she finished reading the dare. Erik took a second to think up lyrics before kneeling in front Christine to sing to her.

Ode to an Eggplant

The virtues of an eggplant

I shall sing my dear Christine

For you must know, the purple glow

That I see in my dreams

"Erik that's. . . . so. . . .sweet ." Christine said smiling, feeling rather confused. She had been watching the Teletubys (sp) when the dare was announced.

"Yeah, well thats all for today folks. . . .this chapter was a little less then mediocre." A.G. said with a hint of boredom in her voice. The cast cheered unenthusiastically and walked off to their corners once more.

"Sorry it took me so long to finish my dear reviewers, but between the writers block, teen angst, and my computer crapping out on me I haven't been able to write. On top of that this chapter sucked, I was trying to write while stricken with writers block, believe me its not something you should try. Next chapter will be way better though I promise, also if I didn't manage to get to your dare in this chapter it will most likely show up in the next. I get a lot of reviews, much to my surprise, so its hard to fit them all into one chapter." AlexGhost explained.

"You suck!" Gerik called, only to get struck by lightning. A ambulance, who's siren sounded like the Poto main theme, came and carried him away on a stretcher.

"Oh and by the way." A.G began. "Thank you L'Arcange for the challenging dare, I admit that I had to go to my mother to finish that one. She's the one who wrote the Ode to an Eggplant. Its not the best but its all that we could come up with about Eggplants. See ya next time."

0000000000000000000000000End chapter 400000000000000000000000000


	5. Ring around the roses

Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the opera, not the books, musical, or movies, only this story and my own characters.

**Phantom of the opera, Truth or Dare**

**by AlexGhost**

Hello dear readers and welcome once again to the Phantom of the opera version of Truth or Dare. In this fic you the reader, get to ask a truth or dare for your favorite character (from either Leroux, Kay, or ALW) to answer or perform. I would like to give a quick thanks to those who reviewed.

Coreen Fennel

Whisper of the Winds

Lavender Froney

PhantomoftheBasket

PhanPhicPhantastic

goodtimecharlie

miranda-keene

samsamrk

Dalia N'Shard  
Venomlover

Phantom Of the Opera Phan

Shattered Rose of the Past  
Moriko Csove Doyle

and company. I can't keep writing you all.  
Thank you! Reviews make AlexGhost not consider suicide!

**Chapter 5**

Ring around the roses pockets full of Punjabs

Somewhere off the coast of Florida we see a large shadow from below the brackish waves. It continually grows in size until it's as big as a football field, or perhaps Ophra's butt. Then, breaking through the surface of the water a large lizard rose up from the depths. The infamous Godzilla. As it turns out he was originally on vacation, migrating to Florida like most of the old people in America do, but there was another reason for his appearance. Riding upon the beasts most famous back, was Erik. He had enlisted the aid of the gigantic reptile by feeding him Oreos and promising him a burrito from Taco Bell if he helped Erik in his quest to destroy the Authoress menace. Unfortunately for them, AlexGhost, with the help of the Taco bell dog, had acquired a box. One big enough to successfully trap Godzilla. Five seconds and one taco later, Godzilla was caught.

"I finaly got a bigger box." the Taco bell dog said, in his usual fake accent of course. Godzilla didn't fight back though, Taco bell had been shut down and he didn't get his burrito. This grieved him extremely. As it turns out, Taco Bell had been feeding the public rat meat infested with the bubonic plague.

With that AlexGhost was able to drag Erik back to the comfy looking earth toned lounge room and its not so comfortable prisoners.

Sitting in their specific groups, the characters were practically drowning in their misery. The Ballet girls, including the Megs, were smoking pot and giggling over a small mouse they had set on fire. That small mouse was actually Carlotta, she had been knocked out by a mysterious booze bottle earlier that morning.

The Raouls were trying to get their brother out of the hamster cage, he has been stuck in since chapter . . . man I don't even remember. Phillip wasn't a pretty sight, his hair was greasy and unbrushed, his facial hair was a mess and he had almost become as skeletal as Erik due to my lack of remembering to fill the food bowl in the cage.

Christine was slamming her head against the wall, (like she did in the Leroux book) trying to commit suicide. When she could no longer stand the pain, the bloody Christine sat down and cried. Someone really needs to teach that girl the proper methods of suicide. The others watched.

Nadir had finaly finished slapping the Khanum and was now enjoying a cup of tea with madame Giry. The two had become quite fond of each other over the corse of the last four episodes, most likely because they were the only sane characters along with Philip. Everyone had found a new respect for Mme. Giry now that they knew she was a Jedi and could kick their ass's at any moment.

The Eriks were all staring at Erik, whom AlexGhost had duck-taped to the wall with the same magic duck-tape she used on Carlotta, therefor it was impossible to rip or cut and he was stuck at the Authoresses' mercy. The other Eriks continued on with their. . . . Phantom-ness.

"Hi guys!" A.G's voice boomed from above. The cast screamed and several gun shots could be heard from the Ballet rat group.

"Okay . . . well I have a fresh batch of truths and dares, is everyone ready!" She said ecstatically. The characters moaned and despaired in protest, despite the fact AlexGhost's words were a statement then a question.

"Nyx take it away." Nyx entered the room through a door with a sign labeled 'ladies' bathroom, holding the dreaded note pad.

"Our first dare is from Phoenix12. The reviewer would like Kerik and his son Charles to go out on a father son outing." She read, trying to get a piece of toilet paper off her shoe.

"We will be monitoring them throughout the chapter." A.G. added.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Kerik and Charles commented in unison. A door popped up and the two were shoved through it. Unfortunately, before it could disappear completely, a ballet rat tried to jump though, I vanished with half of her inside and the other outside, leaving only her waist and legs in the lounge room. Blood was everywhere. After a brief clean up a session the torture continued.

"Our first truth is from Heart. Angel.93, the reviewer would like to know what everyone would do if there were no corners to cry in." Nyx read, still wiping blood off her shirt. Everyone looked at each other, wondering what indeed would happen if there were no corners for them to be Emo in.

"You know thats a good question." AlexGhost pondered "Lets experiment!" With that the corners vanished and the room became circular, chaos ensued.

At the loss of the corners the character went insane, or at least more insane then they usually are. The Christines ran around like chickens with their heads cut off and the Megs followed suit. The ballet rats had gone cannibalistic and turned on each other, ripping apart and devouring their tasty girl flesh. The Raouls had stripped themselves of their clothes and were screeching like Howler monkeys. Flinging their fecal matter at the other cast members. Philippe, finaly having escaped the cage, devolved into a small fish and flopped helplessly on the floor. The Khanum's vale fell off, unable to comprehend such a thing, both her and Nadir's heads exploded. The remaining Eriks didn't do much, seeing as Gerik had stabbed himself and Erik was still duck-taped to the wall. The kids were pretty much unaffected and Carlotta . . . well she was already dead.

"Okay . . . I think thats enough of that." A.G. said, making the corners reappear. Everyone calmed down immediately and after a brief clean up session things went back to normal. Nyx emerged from a table she was hiding under. She pulled out the clipboard and read off the next dare.

"A second dare from Phoenix12, she would like the cast to watch home video's of when Kerik was little." Everyone looked at each other and shrugged, hey, it couldn't be that bad. A large, plasma TV lowered from the ceiling and the cast pulled up chairs to sit before it. As it turns out, the movie utterly depressing. It was the scene of Kerik's birthday when he asked his mother for a kiss.

"I would like two kisses, one for now and one to save." Lil'Kerik said. Of course as we all know, or at least anyone who's read Susan Kay's Phantom knows, Kerik's mom totally freaked out on him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!You must neeeeeeeeever ask that!" she did a couple back flips and then exploded. Madeleine blushed deeply as everyone in the row glared at her and murmured about what a bad mother she was.

"Okay that's depressing, lets change the channel and see what Kerik and Charles are doing." AlexGhost said, trying to lighten the mood. The TV screen blinked and switched to the Father son outing.

Kerik and Charles were standing in some remote park playing catch with each other. Charles threw the ball enthusiastically to his father, it looked like they were having fun. But Kerik, whose expert aim had been used solely for the purpose of death, via the Punjab lasso, ended up aiming for Charles neck. The ball flew and hit its target strait on, causing Charles to choke and pass out. Kerik looked around guiltily and the TV screen went blank.

"Um, okay, next dare is from IceSnowAndGlamour, the reviewer would like Erik and Daroga, a.k.a. Nadir for all those who don't know, to read a slash fic about them." Nyx read, sucking lazily on a coca-Cola.

"What's slash mean?" Nadir asked. The cast shrugged but A.G. snickered.

"Why don't you find out." she said in a mischievous tone, both Erik and Nadir gulped nervously. Erik was released from the duck-tape and followed Nadir over to a computer in the middle of the room, it was signed into . They read.

" '_Of love . . .daroga . . .I am dying . . .of love . . . That is how it is . . . loved her so!__. . .And I love her still . . . daroga . . .and I'm dying of love for her-' _

_Erik was silenced by a sharp slap from the Persian, the blow sent his mask skidding across the floor._

'_You fool why can't you see__ཀ __Over all these years and you still can't see__ཀ' __the Persian cried out. Erik held a hand to his sunken cheek, still shocked by the blow. _

'_Over all these years you couldn't see! __Erik I love you! __I always have!__' __The dark skinned man continued. 'So go die in pitiable love for your girl Erik, but first . . . give me this kiss.' the Persian closed in, Erik didn't move away. There mouths met, the daroga's soft brown and Eriks thin pale lips meshed together. _

'_Oh daroga . . .' Erik moaned. 'Again. Please.' the daroga obliged, this time slipping his tongue-_"

"AHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Nadir and Erik screamed in unison. Nadir's eyes were bleeding and Erik started having violent seizures. Both were carried away in stretchers.

"The next dare is from Adi Sagestar, she would like for Erik and Kerik to do what ever the please to Gerik, she mentioned costume makeup." Nyx read as she read the rest of the fanfic that Nadir and Erik had been traumatized by.

"Well then I suppose we'll need to call Kerik back then." A.G. snapped her fingers and a small door opened up in the middle of the room. Kerik and a wounded Charles walked through.

"Sooooo, how did the outing go?" A.G. asked.

"It was alright except for the whole ball to the throat thing." Charles's began. "But I really got to know my Dad and he's okay." Kerik smiled.

"Thats great. Kerik we've got another dare for you." Kerik frowned and Nyx gave him a paper reading the description of the dare, he grinned madly. Just then Erik came back and Kerik told him about the Dare. Both of them glanced over to Gerik evilly. Gerik, who had just been revived after the whole stabbing incident, searched frantically for the knife he had lost. Hoping to end his life before the torture began. Kerik and Erik both laid a hand on his shoulders, stopping him.

"Don't worry my boy we won't do any thing to bad." Erik added, his grin apposed his tone.

"Yeah, we are just going to help you out a bit." Kerik said.

"I don't believe you guys." Gerik said, pouting.

"Oh really, well what if I told you that Erik and I know how to help you with your Mary sue problem." Kerik continued persuasively. We all know how many Mary sue's Gerik attracts.

"Really? You know how to get rid of them?" Gerik asked naively.

"Yes, Kerik and I don't attract them like you do." Erik followed up on Kerik's idea.

"Wow how do you do it?" Gerik asked stupidly.

"Would you like us to show you?" Kari asked.

"Yes! Yes! I want to know how to be rid of those awful Mary suesཀ" Gerik said excitedly, jumping up and down, clapping his hands like a giddy school girl.

"Follow us then." Erik said. They showed Gerik to a spare room and closed the door be hind them.

"Alright Gerik lay down on the table." Kerik's voice resonated from behind the door.

"Okay, hey what's with the straps?" Gerik asked.

"Uh, that is so you don't fall off." Erik said.

"Oh, okay." From behind the door the sound of a chainsaw being revved up could be heard.

"H-hey Erik uh, heheh, what are you gunna do with that chainsaw? Hey wait! Don't bring it that close, wait! Please don't!AHHHHhhhhhhhhhh!" The chainsaw and screaming stopped shortly.

"Kerik prepare the laser." Erik said. The sound of a laser charging up and firing could be heard. Gerik screamed again.

"Oh, God why?!"

"Shut up, Erik help me carry him." Kerik said. The sound of a boulder rolling forward, then back.

"We'll leave him in there for a month." Erik said. A month passes and the Eriks finaly emerge from the room. Kerik and Erik dragged a battered and starved Gerik between them. Gerik looked up and around.

"Were am I?" he asked weakly. Everyone gasped, he looked just like Erik.

"You guys made him look like you?" A.G asked.

"Yep, I used a chainsaw to remove the nose." Erik explained proudly, waving Gerik around like a science fair project.

"I used laser eye surgery to make his eyes glow." Kerik added.

"Then we stuck him in a dark cave to give him the whole pale, wasted, boney look." Erik finished. Kerik and him smiled at each other happily.

"Oh my God guys why the hell did you do that to me!?" Gerik asked, feeling around for his nose, finding it gone.

"Well we couldn't let the reviewer down could we?" Erik asked innocently, folding his arms over his chest.

"And look at the bright side, you wont have as many Mary sues now." Kerik added helpfully. A Mary sue walked in.

"Liek omg, where is Arak?" She said with a perfect voice, looking around for Gerik. Kerik and Erik pointed to the wasted Gerik that laid before them.

"Eww, what's that." she said, wrinkling, no, wait, thats too ugly a word. She said, scrunching her beautiful nose. She walked away and was shot by Snake.

"That wasn't MetalGear." with that Snake disappeared.

"Okay . . ., so next dare. This dare is from Mademoiselle Fantome, the reviewer would like for all the Christine's to do a sexy dance for their respective Eriks!" Nyx announced, just then strip club music started playing and strobe lights started twirling. Glowing from the strobe light's rainbow of colors, the Christine's walked grudgingly over to their Eriks. Erik got so excited that he fell over and had a heart attack, 'cause that happens to fifty year old guys a lot. Mchristine jumped on Gerik's lap and started waving her suddenly scantily clad bum in his face.

"I like the new look, Gerik." She said smiling.

" . . .Really?" He asked, surprised.

"Yeah, now me and the other Christines have matching stalkers/lovers!" Gerik just shrugged and went along with it. Christine was poking Erik who was still passed out. Kristine was reluctantly striping for Kerik, who was now drooling.

"Okay, well they're preoccupied with that lets get onto the next dare." A.G announced. A small slaping noise could be heard as Gerik slapped Mchristine's bum.

"The next dare is for . . .Carlotta!" Nyx shouted in surprise. Everyone stopped what they were doing and gasped. A Dare for Carlotta? Now that was a rare occurrence.

"Well I guess I'll have to revive her then huh?" A.G asked, sending a lightning bolt into Carlotta's dead body. Carlotta had a few seizures but was soon awake again.

"Wherea am I a?" She asked, wobbling a bit.

"Guess what, we have a dare for you!" Nyx said. Carlotta straitened up immediately, looking quite excited.

"This dare is from Van Bishup, the reviewer would like for Carlotta to listen to a recording of her own voice." A.G. announced. With that a small CD player floated over to Carlotta, she took it in her hands and placed the headphones over her ears. She pressed play and listened for a moment with a confused expression on her face. When the recording was done she took the headphones off and her head promptly exploded.

"Our next truth is for Mraoul from Van Bishup." Nyx said, wiping brain goo off of her shirt.

"The reviewer would like to know why you are so wimpy." AlexGhost said. Mraoul looked offended.

"I am not wimpy, just because I have a good taste in fashion and don't like getting my shirt dirty doesn't mean any thing." He said pouting.

"Well there you go Van Bishup that answers your question. Raoul is a wimp because he's a Fop, a clotheshorse and a dandy." A.G said, reading all the terms for Fop out of a thesaurus.

"Van Bishup would also like for all the Christine's to make out with their Raouls." Nyx said. The Erik's pouted, even Erik who was still asleep, as the Christine's shrugged and made out with their raouls.

"Okay guys, one more dare and then we're done for the day." A.G asserted, the cast cheered.

"This last dare is from Freedom Tide, the reviewer would like for Gerik to sing in place of the Crawford Phantom on stage." A.G said. A door opened on one of the walls and the Crawford phantom walked in looking a bit board. Gerik walked grudgingly through the door he had just left. Five minutes later Gerik came back covered in tomatoes and other trash the audience could muster. The Crawford fantom snickered and went back through the door. The audience cheered.

"Well thats it for tonight folks." A.G began "Sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter but I've been working on my new fic Drink from me. Please check that one out if you have time."

0000000000!?

If you have a truth or dare you would like a character to answer/perform please tell me via review or Email. **Constructive criticism, ideas, and corrections are much appreciated!**


	6. Its dusty

Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the opera, not the books, musical, or movies, only this story and my own characters.

**Phantom of the opera, Truth or Dare**

**by AlexGhost**

Hello dear readers and welcome once again to the Phantom of the opera version of Truth or Dare. In this fic you the reader, get to ask a truth or dare for your favorite character (from either Leroux, Kay, or ALW) to answer or perform. **I would like to give a quick thanks to those who reviewed.**

**Chapter 6**

It's dusty but still going

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away . . .

PHANTOM OF THE OPERA TRUTH OR DARE!

After a months of writers block, trauma, and other projects involving monkeys and bath tub lotion, the fanfic returns. Covered in dust and discarded beer cans our troop of miserable, somewhat unwashed characters awaken once more to this world of horror and fangirl fantasies. Erik was the first to wake and shake the layers of dust off of himself, looking around he found everyone else to be sleeping still, their deep slumber brought on by poisoned taco bell and hohos. Underneath his mask, a devilish smile spread across Erik's thin lips, a mischievous plan hatching in his mind. Sneaking like a horny school boy trying to get into the girls locker room, Erik made his way over to where Christine was sleeping. Reaching out as gently as he could, Erik slowly lifted her pink shirt, she was wearing modern clothing, don't ask me where she found them. Just as the cups of Christine's frilly, lacy bra became visible a leg flew up and struck him in the loins. Erik stifled a screech of pain, dropping Christine's shirt and crumpling to the floor. Christine woke slowly, unaware of what had just happened, stretching and then looked down, finding Erik in the fetal position besides the couch she was laying on.

"Oh my! Erik are you alright?" she said worriedly, hurrying off the couch and to his side. Erik let out an unintelligible squeak. Suddenly the lights flared on and Christine shielded her eyes, the sounds of a computer starting up roused the others.

"Yo! Hey everyone!" a voice called. It was answered by screams and groans of protest from the group below.

"Man it's been forever since I picked this story up, look at you guys," A.G said to the dust covered prisoners, "let's get you guys cleaned up before starting this chapter off." A gigantic drain opened up in the middle of the floor and water began to pour down from above, soaking the contestants. When all the dust and grime had been washed away a fan appeared and revved up, the gale it produced sent the characters flying. Now clean, everyone settled down, preparing for the torture that awaited them.

"Alright, before we start with our truths an anonymous reviewer has asked us to add another character to the mix." A.G said as a door opened in the middle of the room. Walking out, dressed in his customary white uniform, came the ambulance guy. The same brave man who charged in every chapter to cart off the mortally wounded and temporarily dead. He stood proudly before the other contestants, the mask shaped name tag on his shirt read Carl.

"Everyone, say hi to Carl." A few murmured hello's issued from the crowd. Carl walked over to where Mme. Giry and the Daroga were sitting.

"Alright now that that's over with, let's get on with-" A.G began before being cut off my Christine.

"Wait, where are Nyx and Charley?" she asked, looking concerned. The others did as well, after five chapters of suffering and hardship they had grown fond of the two children.

"Well you see guys Nyx and Charley were part of a fanfic that I deleted a long time ago and they needed to go back into the Idea Bin to be reworked. I promise I'll bring them back some day though." A.G said sadly, the others nodded solemnly.

"Well like I was saying, it's time for our first dare! Since Nyx is gone I've brought someone else in to read the dares for us." An arch way opened in a far corner. Through the door all anyone could see was darkness and the cast swallowed harshly as an eerie fog drifted around the opening. A dark form walked through and as he walked through the door the others recognized him as . . . Erik? Or at least his appearance matched both Erik and Kerik's, upon examination one could notice his claw like fingernails, slit pupils, and slightly pointed ears.

"This is my vampire Erik from my other fanfic Drink from me, he'll be reading the truths and dares in Nyx's place. We'll call him Verik." AlexGhost explained.

"Not another one." Groaned Kraoul as Mraoul screamed like a little girl.

"Omg they're multiplying!" He cried, shoving his head into the couch cushions, flailing and wiggling as he tried to crawl in deeper. The others stared at him as he finally stopped moving, his head and shoulders stuck in the couch while the rest of him stuck out, his butt protruding into the air for everyone to see.

"Alrighty then, take it away Verik." A.G said, drawing everyone's attention away from the idiot in the couch. Verik nodded and took the notepad, flipping to this chapter's page.

"Our first truth is from Lady Bastet92, the reviewer would like to know if Kerik's mother, Madeline, if she by chance married her brother, cousin, or other family member, and in consequence gave Kerik a deformed face." Verik read aloud. Madeline looked extremely insulted as he finished.

"My marriage was not incestuous! It's not my fault that my son's a creepy ass freak!" as she finished a gang of Kay fans tackled her and dragged her off like a pack of starving wolves.

"This next truth is again from Lady Bastet92." A.G said.

"This truth is for Mchristine, the reviewer would like to know, how many times does Gerik have to fool you before you realize that he is NOT your dead fathers spirit, and that he is, in fact, a stalker." Verik read. Mchristine looked confused and stared at Verik with that wide-eyed, deer-in-the-headlights look that she was so good at.

"You mean he's not my daddy's ghost?" she asked. Everyone groaned except for Gerik, who was snickering in a corner like a prepubescent chimp.

"Alright, let's move onto the dares, these next two are from Lady Bastet92." AlexGhost said.

"Said mademoiselle wishes for all the Eriks to hug their respective Raouls, without killing, stabbing" Verik frowned and cocked an eyebrow behind his mask, there was no way this would be possible.

"Well everyone you heard the man! Lets feel the love!" A.G cried, an invisible force prodding the reluctant Eriks and the stupefied Raouls towards each other. They stopped about a foot away from their respective counter parts and stared, and then stared some more and they continued staring for a long time. A . . . long . . . long . . . long . . .LONG . . . LONG . . .

"JUST DO IT ALREADY!" Carlotta screamed, her eyes blood shot from the tension, she looked like she was practically about soil her pants. So did most of the Raouls. Then in a flash of an instant there was a sudden embrace between the Eriks and the Raouls, in fact it was so sudden that we would have to slow the shot down ten thousand times just to see it. When it was over Raoul took out a revolver and shot at Erik, who grabbed Raoul by the neck and started to strangle him. Kerik kicked Kraoul in the nards and Mraoul ran away from Gerik screaming.

When they were all laying on the floor after an hour long struggle Carl burst from his seat and whipped out a . . . FIRST AID KIT! He knelt by the fallen cast members and opened the First aid kit, pulling out six phoenix downs (They're from Final fantasy, if you don't know what a Phoenix down is then shame on you) and dropped them on the Eriks and Raouls. And he put a Scooby do band-aid on them all just for good measure. The characters woke instantly and walled off sullenly to their usual places.

" . . ." Verik continued to the next dare, "our next dare is for the whole cast, the reviewer would like for you to put on a musical production of either west side story, Rent, or wicked." So the cast made a poll and counted up the votes, deciding that they would perform Rent. So they set everything up, found an audience, rolled some drunks and began the show. One scene in and they were bombarded by tomatoes and rocket launchers. They were chased from the stage shortly after. The characters slumped back into their usual spots.

"Well that sucked but depressed as we maybe we must carry on." AlexGhost cleared her throat, "our next dare is from everyone's favorite Dalia N'shard!" screams of terror ripped through the crowd and the ballet girls exploded one by one like jelly filled balloons.

"The reviewer would like for Kerik to . . ." Verik paused and stifled a chuckle, " kiss Nadir full on the lips." Grimacing, Nadir looked at Kerik, who had his lips set in a tight line of disgust. They were pushed towards each other by that same strange invisible force that had smushed the Eriks and Raouls together. They eyed each other disapprovingly.

"Do it Kerik, or I'll make you kiss the Khanum and Kraoul." A.G threatened. Kerik's eyes widened in terror and he shot forth towards Nadir kissing him on the lips and then running off to the bathroom to wash himself. Nadir just stood there with a disturbed yet blank look on his face.

"Wasn't that fun!" A.G asked. The cast members just sat there. " . . . right well, you know the drill Verik." Verik nodded.

"The next dare is from PhantomRose605, she would like for the Eriks to create a complex choreographed dance to 'Sexy Back' by Justin Timberlake and to dance and sing it in front of everyone...shirtless." Verik announced. About to protest, strips of magic duck tape appeared over the mouths of the Eriks, even Kerik, who was pulled out of the bathroom. They were then relieved of their shirts and thrown into the middle of the room.

"Don't fight or I'll make you all clean the toilets again." The authoress threatened. The frightened phantoms glanced at each other in horror at the prospect of cleaning the dreaded toilets. The strips of tape over their mouths disappeared and they reluctantly began to dance, several of their moves seeming to be barrowed from the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.

I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.

Take 'em to the bridge

Dirty babe  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way

Take 'em to the chorus  
[swishing and jazz hands]  
Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're twerking with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips

[Erik does the moonwalk and Kerik does the Charleston]  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
[Repeat 6 times with back flips and random fireworks in the background]

Get your sexy on

I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast

Take 'em to the bridge  
[Break dancing, Gerik's spinning on the ground]  
I'm bringing sexy back  
You mother fuckers watch how I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact

Take 'em to the chorus

[They all jump and fall doing the splits]

All eyes were on the Eriks as they preformed there dance, the cameras above recorded the scene and AlexGhost posted the video on Youtube in eighteen different languages (including Huttese for the Star Wars nerds and in Klingon for the Startrek geeks)." There were seizures and orgasms to be had all around the world and then there was world peace and happiness. Everyone got along, wars stopped and different religions and races accepted each other as equals. Then some dumb ass in America set off the big red button that fires all of the U.S's nuclear missiles and created the first nuclear holocaust. Then God and Buddha took a shit and everything went back to normal. The end! Not really.

"Well that was . . . interesting." Mme. Giry said, cocking an eyebrow disapprovingly. The Eriks put their shirts on and walked off into their Emo corners to cry themselves to sleep. A.G chortled above and then blinked, looking at the review screen for Phantom of the opera truth or dare.

"Oh! I over looked a Truth! An anonymous reviewer would like to know what Erik and Christine think of the Phantom of Manhattan." The two characters opened their mouths to answer the reviewer's question, but before they could the very concept of the play soon being in production caused Erik to turn into a Tyrannous Souris Rex and Christine to turn into a donut and fly away, only to be eaten by Homer Simpson.

"Well there's our answer. Next!" A.G commanded.

"Our next dare is from ' the reviewer would like for Erik to read and entire Raoul/Erik fic and for Kerik to read his entire life story without suicide and morphine.

"Raoul/Erik? I wonder what that means." Erik thought to himself as a computer appeared before him.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Kerik said as he grabbed the Susan Kay novel that floated in front of him. The two phantom's took their time reading he stories before them, not for very long however, two sentences into the slash fic Erik's eyes exploded and he started screaming at the top of his lungs so loud that all the glass in the room shattered. Kerik on the other hand started crying.

"MOMMY WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME!" he cried whilst chucking the book at Madeline's head. Madeline, who was just recovering from her earlier beating, was smacked in the forehead by the novel with such force that it actually flew threw her head, leaving a large rectangular hole in the middle of her face. Everyone in the room blinked and then exploded.

"Well that's it for today everyone. I know this was short, but I'm tired and I'll up date soon. If your dare was not in this chapter I'll add it to the next. Now I'm going to shamelessly advertise for my other story Drink from me, read it, review or die. Good night everyone!" with that the screen went blank.

**Song: Sexy back by Justin Timberlake. Wow! I haven't updated this for some time huh? Well here you go all my adoring fans! Review and send me some more dares and truths! **


	7. Cheesecake

Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the opera, not the books, musical, or movies, only this story and my own characters.

**Phantom of the opera, Truth or Dare**

**By AlexGhost**

**I would like to give a quick thanks to those who reviewed.**

**Chapter 7**

Cheesecake

A camera blinks into focus, its gaze set on a collection of miserable sobs with no hopes of escape. Everyone was in there collective groups, though nothing particularly fantastic was happening, most of them were just slumped over in despair. Mraoul however, was brushing his hair with a fork and singing songs from the little mermaid, but because he was usually doing something stupid everyone just dismissed it. Phillip had finally been released from the hamster cage and was sitting next to his brother with a glass of brandy.

Then suddenly a door materialized itself near the Eriks, Erik walked up to the door and looked about cautiously. AlexGhost had yet to announce the beginning of the fanfic and he figured that this might be a chance to escape. As he reached for the door knob however, the port opened and through it a man clad in dark armor entered the room, a catchy theme playing behind him. It was Darth Vader. His mechanical breathing filled the room drawing every eye to him. He stared at Erik who was roughly about the same height as the sith lord. They glared at each other in confusion for a long time before Vader spoke.

"Have any of you seen a small green midget clothed in tan robes?" He asked with authority. All the Poto characters shook their heads, not even noticing the small green alien sitting with the Raouls dressed as they were. A mechanical growl escaped the sith and he turned to look back through the door.

"Admiral Piet you have failed me for the last time." The sounds of choking filled the room as the door closed behind Lord Vader.

". . . ." Erik stared after the door as it disappeared.

"Looks like you have a soul mate Er-bear." A voice resonated about the room and a wave of screams followed in response.

"Loud noises! Time for the seventh chapter of Phantom truth or dare!" she called excitedly. Christine began banging her head up against the wall and the ballet rats turned into rats. Verik walked out of a dark corner and pulled out a note pad and began to read of the truths.

"This truth is from ', the reviewer would like to ask the Erik's if they would have been interested in Christine if her father hadn't died?"

"Well," said Kerik, trying to sound logical, "if her father hadn't died she would not have come to Paris, therefore we wouldn't have met her in the first place. So by not knowing her we couldn't have been interested in her." Erik shook his head.

"I was interested in Christine before she was born." He said dreamily.

"Awe Erik that's so sweet . . . even though it doesn't make sense." Christine said and Erik beamed underneath his mask. Raoul made gagging noises, the other Raouls joined in, Gerik started screaming nonsense and throwing otters at them.

"Okay, or first dare if you would Verik." A.G said. Verik nodded.

"This first dare is from Love's Labour's won, the reviewer would like for the Raouls to take crack and the Christines to binge eat." Verik read. Carl the ambulance guy walked to the Raouls holding a tray set with straws and white powder, he set the tray before the perplexed group and swiftly returned to his seat, stroking his first aid kit lovingly. The Raouls stared at the tray for a long time before Mraoul, being the fool that he is, mistook the crack for face powder, and began powdering it on his face. Somehow some of it got into his nose, he sniffed in and was silent for a moment before his pupils dilated and he started shaking like a leaf.

"I say old chap are you alright." Kraoul asked with concern.

"FINE! Imgreat,Neverbeenbettter!" Mraoul said, speaking so fast that it was hard to determine what he was saying.

"Omgchristinehaveieeevertoldyouhooooowwwbeautifulyouare!" he spurted as he turned to Mchristine. However Mchristine was too busy stuffing chocolate éclairs into her mouth to hear what he was saying, or trying to say.

"Ifeeelsogoooood!" Mraoul did a couple back flips and cartwheels before hitting his head on a coffee table and passing out. The Eriks started laughing so hard that they fell over, even Gerik who was still throwing otters at Kraoul. The Raouls looked down at the tray set before them and pushed it away.

"Come on guys give it a try." A.G said. The remaining Raouls shook their heads.

"Fine then, Carl!" Carl, the ambulance guy, stood from his chair and pulled a syringe out of his pocket, holding it threateningly in the direction of the Raouls.

"We will not be intimidated!" Raoul shouted admirably, but he screamed and ran like Kraoul when Carl started chasing them with the syringe. The Christines were too busy binge eating to notice. Mchristine and Kristine were fighting each other over the last potato chip, but as they were struggling over it Christine ate it. The two blinked before pouncing on her.

"Well that's chaotic. Okay guys we have another character to introduce!" A.G announced and the remaining characters who weren't going insane clapped lazily.

"K-t-B-s-P-a-F-o-R-e-V-e-R wants me to add the Michael Crawford phantom to the fic, here he is everybody!" suddenly a door opened in the ceiling, through it fell a rather perplexed looking Michael. He landed safely on Mraoul who was bleeding all over the coffee table. Crawford dusted himself off and walked over to join the other phantoms, who welcomed him gladly.

"Okay, we'll call him Merik. Verik, the next dare please." Verik flipped a page on the note pad before reading the next dare.

"Love's Labour's won dares Erik to kiss her." As Verik finished the sentence and hole appeared in the wall next to Carlotta, she screamed and fled as the reviewer rushed through the portal and tackled Erik to the ground like a football player. Erik gave a muffled grunt as the fan tossed off his mask and pressed her lips against his like she was intent on eating his face. When she was finished she gave a trademark fangirl squee before rushing back through the hole. Erik twitched.

"I think she broke my tibia." He mumbled.

"You might want to get that healed up. We have a dance dare for you later." A.G said and Erik started to sob.

"We have a cruel dare for Kerik from xXCourtney HaleXx." Verik announced. Kerik looked up from his finger painting and started to cry.

"The reviewer would like Kerik to kill five spiders slowly and eat one of the legs." A small tank filled with five spiders popped up before Kerik. His eyes began to water as he stared at the poor souls trapped inside and he shook his head furiously.

"No! You cannot make me!" he shouted, hugging the tank to his bony chest.

"Yes we can." A.G said and suddenly Kristine was hanging upside-down above a boiling vat of chicken soup.

"Kill the spiders or the girl gets it!" A.G said, laughing manically. Sobbing, Kerik began to kill the spiders. One was stabbed to death with a fork, another had its eyes poked out, one died of humiliation, and the last one had its limbs stripped off one by one. Kerik ate the leg and fell over, curling into the fetal position. The boiling chicken noodle soup disappeared and Kristine was safe.

"Wait, that was only four spiders where's the last one?" A.G asked. It wasn't in the tank nor on Kerik.

"It must have escaped." Kerik whispered with hope, and in fact the last spider had escaped, and it was now laying eggs in Mraoul's hair.

"Alright our next dare is for Erik from an anonymous reviewer, they would like Erik to perform Michael Jackson's 'Thriller' with his shirt and mask off." A.G announced. Erik, whose tibia was now fixed thanks to Carl's magic band-aids, frowned as he heard the dare, but complied.

"I'm so going to post this on youtube." A.G said in a fangirlish tone. Eriks frowned deepened again as he slowly began unbuttoning his shirt. When he finally had it off Raoul gagged at the sight of his emaciated form and Christine blushed. He untied the ribbon holding on his mask and hesitated before throwing to the ground irritably. He started singing as a boom box started playing the music.

It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed  
(Erik does the moon walk)  
'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!  
But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind  
You're out of time

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl  
Thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight  
(Erik does the Michael Jackson crotch grab)  
Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time  
(They're open wide)  
This is the end of your life

They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah  
All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen  
I'll make you see

That this is thriller, thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a  
Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!

(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)  
Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'alls neighborhood

I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby  
I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'  
Thriller night, baby, ooh!

The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom

And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller

When he finished the video was posted on youtube and all the fangirls all over the world squeed until their heads exploded.

"Well that was fun, now for the next dare." A.G announced.

"This dare is from Ignored Genius, the reviewer would like the Raouls and the Eriks to make New York style cheesecake without killing or causing bodily harm to each other." Verik read.

"Cheesecake! I looooves the cheesecake!" Mraoul exclaimed, getting up from his spot on the floor. Unfortunately for him he slipped in a puddle of his own blood and hit his head on the coffee table again. He was out cold.

The Raouls and the Eriks gathered in the center of the room where a small Kitchen had appeared, they stood and glared at each other as the ingredients materialized on the counter in front of them.

The ingredients:

3 lbs. cream cheese  
1 3/4 c. sugar  
1 1/4 c. sour cream  
1/4 tsp. salt  
1 tsp. vanilla  
1 tsp. lemon juice  
6 eggs  
1 tsp. grated lemon peel

For the crust:

1 1/2 c. graham cracker crumbs  
4 oz. butter, melted  
1 tsp. cinnamon  
1/4 c. sugar

"All righty boys get cooking!" A.G announced and the two groups got to work.

Raoul combined the graham cracker crumbs with the cinnamon and sugar and Kraoul added the melted butter. They then pressed it into the pans and set them aside. The tension mounted between them to see who could finish their jobs first.

Merik creamed the cheese, and then Kerik added the remaining ingredients with the eggs last. Erik then whipped the mixture until it was smooth.

They set it to bake for 20 minutes at 350 degrees, then turned it down and let it bake for 55 minutes (or to 1 hour at 275 degrees for any one that wants to try the recipe). The top started to overflow the pan, but Erik saved it by pressing the sides in gently.

"Mounting the tension is." A small, odd voice said beside Christine. She looked down to find a small green man.

"Are you the green midget that the man in black was looking for earlier?" she asked.

"Judge me by my size do you?" the little man asked.

"No-"

"Little green midget I am not." It said, waving its hand at Christine.

"Little green midget you are not." Christine agreed, swaying slightly.

"Kiss me you will." The little man said again, repeating the motion from before.

"Kiss you I will." Christine leant over and the little green thing (A.K.A Yoda) stood on its tip toes to receive the kiss. Erik saw this however and dropped the Cheesecake he had just pulled from the oven, Merik managed to catch the cake as Erik rushed off to strangle the strange green creature. Yoda chortled and hopped off before Erik could get him, Christine, still dazed fell over flat on her face.

"Wow, I can't believe you guys managed to make that without killing each other." A.G said in amazement. Everyone got a piece of the cake, even Yoda who was hiding behind the settee, and Mraoul who hadn't moved for an hour and a half. A few minutes later the Raouls died from poisoning.

"We have two more dares left, but because of how long this chapter is I'm going to save them for later. Enjy-Glomper I could not perform your dare because I have never seen Les Miserable, so I have to go watch it on youtube so I can add it to the next chapter. As for IamthePhantomoftheOpera considering how long your dare will take I plan on saving it for the next chapter as well." A.G stated.

"You're forgetting something." Verik said.

"Huh, oh yeah. I deleted Drink From Me. Thanks to all of you who reviewed it and sorry to all who liked the story, but it wasn't working for me anymore. I promise though that I will be making another supernatural EC fic soon. Supernatural because it's fun." A.G said with a wink.

"Well that's all folks!" The cast cheered as the screen went blank.

**Suggestions, ideas, and constructive criticism are much appreciated please and thank you. **


	8. Yay!

**Yay authors note! I'd like to give a shout out to all my loyal readers and all the puffins in the audience!**

Hey everyone this is AlexGhost here and I want to apologize for not updating in such a long time. Life's been a bit stressful for me lately but things are going to sort out soon and I'm working on chapter eight of truth or dare right as I write this. Yep that's right, I'm writing them both at the same time 'cause I'm magical like that! Yeah, well I just wanted to let you know. Also I don't have enough truths or dares for the next chapter so if you have thought of one over the last few months of my absence please send it to me via review or note. If there is a review of yours that you submitted a long time ago that I neglected, repost it and I will add it to this next chapter. This fic is dependent on you guys and if I don't have reviews it can't go on anymore. I'm in a fic writing mood guys so don't leave me hanging.

As a side note I have recently joined a website called Fictionpress almost completely identical to Fanfiction except you can post original writing instead of fanfics. I do a whole lot more of original writing than I do fic writing so look for me there, my pen name is **AlexGhost** just like here and I already have one story posted that I put up today. The name of the story is Children of Dusk. The second chapter will be posted in a day or two. Please swing by and check it out, the support would be just lovely and I need some reassurance right now. Thank you and keep your eyes open for the next installment of Phantom of the opera: truth or dare.

Your obedient servant  
A.G


End file.
